Present devices known in the art are rigid, plastic cartridges that are typically used for impression materials (i.e. the Mixpac® 50 mL cartridge manufactured by Sulzer Mixpac). These rigid, plastic cartridges are then removable attached to a dynamic or stationary mixing tip. The new cartridge reduces packaging waste by using flexible films and product waste by utilizing a dynamic mixtip. Another intended result is to provide the user with powered dispensing that is more ergonomic than the current manual cartridge dispensers and more portable than current dynamic mixing machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,203 describes a dual tube assembly comprised two individual tubes that are joined together by D-shaped members at the dispensing end. The ends of the tubes are joined by crimping them together. Claim one requires a hinged cap which we will not have. Also the tubes of U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,203 are hollow, semi-rigid and molded as one contiguous piece by injection molding whereas our pouch is comprised of a film laminate with an attached rigid fitment. The D-shaped members are joined together by snaping on the hinged cap which engages with an annular snap ring on the outer rounded surface of each D-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,264 describes a spout pack with a double pouch configuration. The pouches of U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,264 are side by side with the fin seal separating the two pouches as opposed to our configuration which has two separate pouches positioned one on top of the other. This patent also has a single fitment that has two ports with a passageway to each compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,832 illustrates a powered dispenser which delivers material from two independently mounted tubes. The tubes roll up on gear mounted rollers to express the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,413 describes a dynamic mixtip that incorporates a static mixing element into the outer housing of the mixtip.
EP0800994 discloses a manufacturing method for making spout packs and heat sealing the spout fitment onto flexible films.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,524 describes the so called sausage packs attached to a rigid base. The packs are closed until acted upon by pressure which causes them to contact piercing elements that puncture them and releases the material through an outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,028 discloses a hand held dispenser for sausage packs which has piercing members in the front to open the packs and plungers to compress the packs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,884 describes a tooth paste tube that has a tube-within-a-tube construction. The inner tube is said to be substantially rigid material and non-displaceable in response to compressive force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,621 describes a typical dynamic mixer for dispensing bulk impression materials. The device requires a drive shaft positioned between the barrels of a double cartridge and the mixer to have a locating means for positioning the cartridges with various ratios.